


Trouble In Europe

by viridianaln9



Series: Best Frieds Forever Spider & Bird [7]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Fantastic Four (Movies), Justice League - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Bruce and Tony are Hypocrites, Europe, F/M, Gen, jail time, shoot outs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22504156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viridianaln9/pseuds/viridianaln9
Summary: Johnny, Penny, and Rachel deal with some problems in Europe.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: Best Frieds Forever Spider & Bird [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565182
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Trouble In Europe

**Author's Note:**

> Penny: 18   
> Rachel: 18

**Best Friends Forever Spider & Bird **

**Trouble in Europe**

_Paris, France_

Rachel, Penny, and Johnny were sitting in a cell, in Paris.

"I blame you for this," Penny told Johnny.

"Me it was your nut boyfriend that shot the building trying to put a bullet through my head," Johnny said. "Rachel was the one to make the room blind,"

"Where the hell did you get a smoke-bomb?" Penny asked.

"Belt never go anywhere without it, Dad's rules," She said.

"You're wearing a dress," Penny said and Rachel shrugged.

"I want to know, how the hell did her boyfriend get away?" Johnny asked.

"He's a trained assassin, and a bit crazy," Penny said.

"He is literary nuts, but Penny loves him anyway," Rachel said with a huge smile and Penny blushed.

"So, wait now I have to deal with him being jealous because you're dating him now," Johnny told her.

"Not at all…"

"Someone has come to pick you up," The officer told them with an amused smile on his face. Johnny, Rachel, and Penny paled when they saw Bruce, Tony, and Sue standing there with their arms crossed.

"Is there no way we can stay here?" Johnny whispered Penny and Rachel nodded at that. They got up and walked out of the jail with their heads down, they walked over to the vehicle and Johnny, Rachel and Penny looked down.

"Look we can…"

"Not a word, Johnny we are going to wait until hotel," Sue said. Bruce and Tony looked at both girls as if daring them to speak out of turn. Penny and Rachel just put their head down and climbed into the car.

#

When they arrived the three of them looked like little children sitting down with their shoulders down and looked at their parents and sister. It also reminded them of when they got in trouble during the summers. Sue, Tony, and Bruce had become close at dealing with this.

"Johnny you were trusted with Rachel's and Penny's care and you three landed in jail," Sue said.

"Look sis it wasn't something that can be explained," Johnny said.

"Oh really, it better be explained," Tony said. "The three of you were given permission to come on this trip on the condition that you would behave,"

"Explain," Bruce said.

"It started…

_Johnny had been invited to a party it was not something out of the ordinary. The thing was that he was not going to leave his girls in the hotel room to be bored as well. He had gone to the girl’s room to tell them of the plan of going out for the night._

_"Are you serious?" Penny asked._

_"Yeah, I mean it's going to be fun," Johnny said. "You guys go to enough fancy parties with your parents to be able to handle this one, plus they’re will be cute guys there,"_

_"I feel like all this time you guys are just trying to make me date," Rachel said._

_"You are not the only one, both of you need to date,"_

"They don't need to date," Tony said stopping the story half-way the teens looked up at him. "We have been avoiding the dating,"

"Tony, let them finish the story," Sue said.

"Fine, Fine but no dating," Tony said. Bruce was just standing there looking at them.

"Okay, so we got ready for the party and we grabbed a cab we were responsible on that end," Johnny said.

"Get to the point," Bruce said pinching the top of his nose in frustration.

"Fine," Johnny said. "There was this attack we don't know where it came from, I think there were gangsters or from the mob, I attacked to protect the people you know, Rachel threw a smoke bomb and kicked some butt along with Penny, it apparently was the guy own the place we were partying, I don't think the people had permission I seriously did not know that,"

"Is that true?" Sue asked.

"Yes," Rachel and Penny said, no it wasn't well not the whole truth they didn't need to know that.

"Fine, you guys need to go somewhere else and your grounding begins when you return home," Toni said. "Penny your Father wants to talk to you when we get home,"

"Yes, Dad," Penny answered.

"We will talk, when you return home," Bruce said and Rachel nodded. The three adult left leaving the three young adults there.

"You know if they ever find out what really happened," Johnny said.

"We don't want to think about it," Rachel told him and the three of them agreed.

#

Outside Tony was looking at Bruce, they had just gotten some of the story and they knew that it would be hypocritical of them in being too harsh. The thing was they didn’t want their daughters to fall in the same pitfalls they did.

"You don't believe that story, do you?" Tony asked.

"Not at all,"

"We are not going to investigate,"

"Do you really want to Tony?" Bruce asked.

"I guess not, we did do much worse," Tony said.

"Let's hope there is no repeat of tonight,"

"We are living a fools dream," Tony sang as they got into the car.

#

_A Few Hours Before:_

They arrived too the party and Johnny went to flirt with the girls it was no surprise to Penny and Rachel. They were kid of excited to be here as they could act as the teens they were. They were surprised when some guys asked them to dance and they decided to go with them.

Penny was having a blast dancing and feeling like a normal teenager, she had no idea it would not last. The guys she was dancing with, Jean that was his name and he was nice, that all changed when Jean had this terrified face.

"What's wrong?" Penny asked.

"Hey, pretty Penny," She knew that voice; of course, she knew that voice. She turned around and saw Deadpool standing there.

"Wade," She whispered.

"Go away," Wade told Jean and he ran for it.

"Wade, you can't do that, we were dancing," Penny said. Wade grabbed her waist as the slow song began.

"You were here all this time," Wade told her and Penny swore he sounded hurt.

"Of course, Johnny brought me and Rachel," Penny said.

"Storm, he took you away from me," Wade said and then he seemed to look at somewhere else. "Yes, he did, he took her away from us,"

"Wade, I just came to the party," Penny said.

"You've been gone a month," Deadpool told her accusingly.

"Wade, did you miss me?" Penny asked with a smile.

"Nope, you were just gone, came with Matches, guess he is interesting," Wade said and Penny chuckle.

"You're laughing at me, why are you laughing at me," Wade said and Penny could tell he was getting upset, so she did a bold thing, she got on her tippy toes and kissed his covered cheek, the room was dark and only the lights were on so no one saw.

"I missed you too Wade," She said. Wade seemed to just freeze before he looked at her and kissed her on the lips, its shocked Penny because they were his real lips. She was in shock, but she kissed him back.

"Whoa, look at here bro you can't be kissing my girl like that," Johnny said he didn't see who it was and through it was a guy trying to get at Penny.

"Excuse me?" Deadpool asked turning around ready to beat someone’s butt.

"Johnny it isn't any boy it's Wade," Penny said.

"Wade, as in the…shit," Johnny said. It took him a few minutes before Wade shot at him.

"Wade, stop he is my friend you can't kill him," Penny said.

"He said you're his girl,"

"He calls Rachel and I that," Penny said. "Please, for me,"

"Okay," Deadpool said.

He was going to let it go but the owners of the place hearing the sound freaked out and began shooting. Deadpool shot them back and Johnny had to burn something to stop them, Rachel threw the smoke-bomb to the ground so they could move, but since some of the people blamed them. Hence the reason they went to jail, Wade was supposed to have gone but he escapes and gave Penny a kiss.

#

A month later when they came back and Spiderman was on patrol, Penny was found by Deadpool atop a building looking to New York.

"Hello, Pretty Spider," Deadpool said.

"You know, I'm still mad at you for leaving me there alone," Penny told him.

"Don't be, I'll invite you to eat Tacos," Deadpool said.

"Okay, catch you there," she said dropping down.

"That isn't fair," Deadpool screamed after her but following none the less. 

**Author's Note:**

> Read, leave kudos review


End file.
